Let's Test These Feelings, Yes?
by LoveMeLoveMex3
Summary: His hair was falling down from his face and all Logan could think of was how beautiful Kendall looked. The water dripped in drops off of Kendall onto Logan's body... Kogan!


**Pairing:** Kendall and Logan

**A/N:** This story is inspired by those pictures of Kendall and Logan on the beach haha. I do not own them.

It was a beautiful sunny day is Los Angeles. The boys had just finished with touring and were excited to relax and have some time off. Kendall and Logan decided that they wanted to go surfing at the beach, so that's what they did.

They arrived at the beach. Kendall was wearing orange swim trunks, which were riding down to where you could see his briefs. Logan was wearing white trunks that matched his creamy skin perfectly.

"Can't wait to hit the waves!" Kendall said.

"Me too, let's do this!" Logan responded.

They two boys hit the water, throwing their surfboards down and paddling out to sea.

It was mid-March so the beach was pretty much empty. Kendall and Logan liked that better so they wouldn't get mobbed by any fans. They just wanted a relaxing day on the beach.

After a while, Kendall was a bit wiped from surfing so he sat on the sand, watching his friend surf out in the water.

Logan had a devious thought in his mind. He wanted to trick Kendall into thinking he was drowning because he felt like scaring his friend and having a little fun. After the last wave he was riding, he fell over purposely and started yelling for help.

"Kendall! Help! I'm drowning! Help!" Logan shouted, trying to look as convincing as possible.

Kendall immediately looked at his drowning friend and was scared and worried as to what to do. He panicked and ran out to the water.

"I'm coming Logan!" Kendall shouted reassuringly.

When he caught up to Logan he grabbed him from behind and held him from under his arms. This contact was fairly new to Logan. He had never been this close to his friend, especially with him being shirtless! And all wet….. Logan's mind wandered as to how good it felt to be against Kendall like this… i What! You don't like Kendall like that! He's your best friend! /i Logan contemplated to himself.

The two boys finally got back to shore and Kendall laid Logan on the sand.

"Logan, are you ok? Speak to me buddy!"

Logan decided to stop playing and opened his eyes, finding Kendall staring down at him. He looked like a pure God with his face blocking the sun and causing a ring of light to form around his head. His hair was falling down from his face and all Logan could think of was how beautiful Kendall looked. The water dripped in drops off of Kendall onto Logan's body. Logan was becoming instantly turned on by his friend.

All of a sudden Logan cupped his hand from behind Kendall's neck and pulled him down to a kiss. Logan's eyes fluttered closed when his lips came into contact with Kendall's. It felt so wrong, yet so right. It was just a simple kiss and when they pulled back Kendall's eyes were wide open.

"Wha-what was that?" Kendall asked, shocked.

"N-nothing! I-I'm sorry Kendall! I don't know what got over me!"

Kendall was still hovering over Logan, but they sat there in silence, thinking about what happened.

After the few minutes of thinking and contemplating, Logan finally spoke up.

"Look, Kendall, I'm sorry. I-I guess I secretly have feelings for you and I wanted to make sure they were real. I'll never do that again…. I'm sorry." Logan felt ashamed and embarrassed by his best friend.

"Logan, don't feel sorry. I loved that kiss, and truth is, I have feelings for you too…"

Logan's eyes shot open. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kendall said with a smirk on his face. "So let's test these feelings again, yes?" He said as he cupped his hand on Logan's cheek, going down into a kiss. This kiss was different. Because they both knew they had feelings for each other, fireworks were in their eyes when their lips touched.

The kiss started out slow, but then Kendall began to become needy. He opened his mouth and began to start moving. His movements became deeper and faster. A soft moan escaped Kendall's mouth and this sent Logan over the edge. It was as if his body was on auto-pilot. He did whatever he was feeling. Logan tangled his fingers into Kendall's gold locks and ran his tongue over Kendall's lips, begging for entrance. This made Kendall smile, and he open his lips wider, granting Logan entrance.

Logan explored Kendall's mouth, every inch of it. There was teeth and tongue as the kiss deepened. Kendall began to move his body and grinding up against Logan with every movement of his mouth.

Logan on the other hand couldn't believe what was happening. His small little prank was turning into this? He didn't mind though.

Kendall detached their lips and looked down at Logan with a smirk on his face. Logan looked confused as to why he stopped that perfect kiss.

"You're so cute when you're confused." Kendall giggled.

Logan couldn't help but blush to the compliment.

"Kendall, I don't want this kiss to ruin our relationship as fri—"

"Shhhh…" Kendall said, putting his finger to Logan's lips. "It won't baby, let this be a symbol of our friendship…." Kendall winked as he scooted himself a little further down Logan's body. Kendall looked Logan straight in the eye and licked his body from his belly button to the middle of his chest.

"Ohh" Logan moaned.

Kendall then sent a trail of kisses up to Logan's neck. He then began to softly kiss at Logan's milky skin. Every little bit he would bite down and Logan would escape a small moan from his mouth. After Kendall finished from Logan's neck, he brought his mouth to Logan's ear.

"I wanna fuck you." Kendall whispered in a low, seductive voice, biting down at the top of Logan's ear.

Logan let out a little whine at the thought of Kendall fucking him, Kendall currently breathing down his neck, and the heavy breaths Kendall was emitting.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kendall smirked, starting his was down to Logan's trunks.

Logan watched Kendall go all the way down.

Kendall got down to Logan's trunks and looked up to see Logan staring right at him. He smiled and looked down to find a tent forming in Logan's trunks. Kendall decided he wanted to tease Logan a bit.

He took his fingers and put them under the tip of Logan's trunks, rimming the top of his shorts. Logan hips jerked involuntary at the touch of Kendall's fingers moving across his waist.

"K-Kendall, p-please, I can't anymore. I need you." And with those three words, Kendall was off. He slipped Logan's shorts off, revealing his already hard dick.

The blonde boy grabbed the brunette boy's dick and began to pump it, up and down. He then slipped his tongue from the underside of his cock to the tip of the head, swirling his tongue around it. He then put the length in his mouth and sucked it lightly. These sucks became faster as he also pumped Logan's dick at the same time. Kendall then looked up to see Logan's reaction to all of this.

Logan watched, turned on so much by Kendall sucking him. Kendall then looked up at Logan, giving him an innocent, yet seductive look. Logan moaned at this sight and could've came right then and there. He titled his head back and enjoyed the insane amount of pleasure he was receiving.

Kendall then removed his lips from Logan's dick. He began to prepare himself for Logan. He took his trunks off, spit into his hand, and pumped his dick a few times, moaning at the contact.

"Okay baby, I don't want to hurt you. Tell me if you want me to stop."

Logan cupped his hand around the back of Kendall's neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"I trust you." Logan smiled, laying back down.

Kendall flashed Logan a smile and positioned himself. He put his dick to Logan's entrance and slightly pushed in. Logan let out a moan that sounded like he was in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just keep going. I want you in me."

Kendall pushed himself a little further in. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in again. His thrusts began to be a little faster once he found Logan was comfortable. They found a steady rhythm with each other and Kendall's thrusts became more aggressive, pumping in and out of Logan.

Logan was filled with complete ecstasy. His body was rushing with emotions and pleasure.

"H-harder Kendall!" Logan moaned.

"I-I got you baby" Kendall moaned, grabbing both sides of Logan's waist to help steady his fast paced thrusts.

Logan let out a loud moan when Kendall pushed himself deep in him. Kendall figured he found Logan's sweet spot so he pushed into him a few more times in that angle and it sent Logan right over the edge. Logan came as string upon string of clear liquid shot out onto his chest.

This sight sent Kendall over the edge too as he gave one more deep thrust into Logan. Kendall wailed in pleasure and came inside of Logan. Logan was washed with waves of complete pleasure as Kendall's hot liquid filled him.

Kendall plopped down next to Logan, exhausted. They both laid there, breathing heavily. After of a couple minutes Logan spoke up.

"I can't believe we—"

"-Just had sex?" Kendall finished.

"Yeah," Logan breathed, looking over at Kendall.

Kendall smiled and gave a peck to Logan's lips. He then rested himself on his left elbow, staring at how cute Logan looked laying there, flushed with exhaustion and happiness.

"Does this mean we can be more then friends?"

"As in you becoming my boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"Of course my beautiful Kendall."

Kendall let out the biggest grin. He snuggled next to Logan and wrapped his arms around him. They relaxed in each other's arms as the sound of the waves was the only thing to be heard.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
